Mama Soltera
by Estelaluna
Summary: Este es un songfics SasuSaku pasen a leerlo si gustan...


**Mama Soltera**

Por : Estelaluna 2G

Hola esta canción fue muy popular en mi ciudad y solo dice la verdd que hay en muchos paises….

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura Haruno

Edad: 17 años

Tomas (Sasuke Uchiha)

Edad: 21

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Se enamoro,,se enamoro y todita se entrego**_

_**con el aquel que un dia hasta el nombre le mintio**_

**Una pelirosa caminaba por la calle cuando se encuentra con un joven alto, cabello negrro, era un chico muy guapo (Sasuke), este al verla se acerca a esta y le besa la mano mientras se presenta.**

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomas –dijo mientras sonreía

Yo soy Sakura Haruno –decía sonrojada al ver la acción del joven

Vata por lo visto tú nombre es igual de hermoso que tú, bueno me tengo que ir esper verte pronto Sakura –decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida

**Esta al ver a este alejarse se toco la mejilla un poco sonrojada, así pasaron los días y estos encuentros fueron más frecuentes, hasta que un día.**

Sakura se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero…

Que sucede Tomas? –pregunta mientras lo miraba

Quiero que seas mi novia –dice mientras miraba las estrellas– y que dices?

Claro que si Tomas –decía muy ilusionada

**Ese mismo día ambos fueron al departamento de "Tomas" , Sakura estaba nerviosa era su primera vez, esta estaba sentada en la cama del joven mientras este se acerca a esta y la empieza a besar**

Tomas yo…–trataba de hablar la pelirosa cuando

Que sucede Sakura, acaso no me amas? –preguntaba "triste"

Claro que si Tomas y mucho –decía tocandole el rostro

Entonces demuestramelo –dijo para empezar a besarla

Una cosa llevo a la otra hasta que esta empezó a derramas algunas lágrimas, al día siguiente esta despertó y Tomas ya no estaba…

_**que paso,que paso**_

_**nunca nadie mas lo vio**_

_**se entero que llego el fruto del amor**_

**Pasaron los días y nadie sabai nada de Tomas, Sakura empezaba a pensar que le había sucedido algo . 2 meses han pasado desde esa noche, Sakura ya no era la misma.**

Sakura baja a desayunar– le pedia su mama desde la cocina

Voy mama…! –gritaba mientras que se ponia su uniforme cuando siente que se marea, esta no le da importancia y decide darse prisa.

**Después de unos minutos llego a su entrenamiento pero…**

vamos Sakura –decía una chica con 2 chongos

si crees que te libraras de mi tan fácil mente estas equivocada Tenten –decía con una sonrisa cuando siente que su vista se nubla y que sus piernas no respondian cayendo inconsciente

Sakura..! –gritaba una castaña asustada

**Horas más tardes esta despertó al parecer se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha. Al hacerlo siente que alguien entra a su habitación**

Tsunade-sama ¿que me paso? –preguntaba tocandose la cabeza algo confundida

Sakura dime has tenido mareos, antojos?

No Tsunade-sama porque lo pregunta?

Es que te mande a que te hicieran unos análisis y descubrí que tienes 2 meses de embarazo –dice mirando su tabla

¿Qué? –preguntaba sorprendida

Sakura vas a tener un bebe –decía en seco

**Enseguida un silencio se apodero de la habitación**

_**el no aparece su pancita crece**_

_**y el padre de la niña pregunta**_

_**quien sera el papa**_

¿como es posible que haya pasado esto? – pregunaba un hombre muy enojado

papa, lo siento –decía triste, ya que había defraudado a su padre

¿y que harás hija? –le preguntaba su madre mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su esposo

he decidido que quiero tenerlo–dice mirándolos – quiero tener a mi bebe

¿estas segura hija? –le preguntaba con unpoco de duda

si, ya lo decidí –dice mientras secabas sus lágrimas, esta enseguida siente como es rodeada por los brazos de su padre

mi niña –decía abrazandola

papa se que te defraude, pero…

no claro que no Sakura, estoy orgulloso de ti siempre lo estaré –decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos jade que poseia su hija

Pasaron los días y Sakura cada ves estaba más gordita, a pesar de que sus padres no sabian el nombre del padre de su nieto, ellos no la dejaron de apoyar en todo. 

_**una madre soltera que no guarda pena**_

_**que siempre luchara por ser mama**_

**Ya han pasado 3 años desde el día más feliz de su vida, una pelirosa caminaba muy feliz y una pequeña de cabellos negros la seguía muy atenta**

Mama ¿enserio tengo que ir? –le pregunaba una pequeña sosteniendo una mochila

Así es Tamiko –decía sonriendo

Pero mama –renegaba– yo no quiero ir –decía mirando el suelo

Pero Tamiko ¿quieres ser una excelente ninja?

Si –decía sonriendo

Bueno entonces tienes que ir y poner mucha atención en clase –le decía mientras sonreía

Ok mama ^^ lo haré para ser una ninja tan fuerte como tú –decia mientras le daba un beso a esta– adiós mama..!

**Enseguida esta entro a la escuela, muchas de las mujeres que llevaban a sus hijos no dejaban de ver a la pelirosa pero a esta no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.**

_**dile que puede ser madre si no es con el**_

_**cuentale que seras una buena mama **_

**Después de dejar a la pequeña Tamiko se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage su viejo amigo Naruto, cuando siente que alguien la sigue, enseguida esta hace como qué da la vuelta y la sombra la sigue pero al dar este la vuelta mira que ya no esta y siente como alguien sostiene una kunai contra su cuello. Esta al verlo baja el arma y solo sigue su camino**

Sakura espera..! –le pedia el chico que la había dejado hace más de 3 años

Lo siento pero tengo que ir al trabajo –decía mientras caminaba

Por favor Sakura se que tuviste una hija, ¿dime esa hija es mía? –le preguntaba

Y si así fuera ¿qué? –le pregunto retadoramente

Como que ¿qué? Si es mi hija tienes que casarte conmigo –le decía mirandola

Claro que no –decía sonriendo– no te necesito para saber criar de mi hija –decía en seco– así que no te nos acerques –le decía mientras se iba –

_**cuentale que seras una buena mama..! **_

_**Fin**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y dejen su comentario

Atte

Estelaluna 2G


End file.
